fjanimefandomcom-20200214-history
G-Senjou no Maou
You play the role of Azai Kyousuke, the son of a legendary gangster infamous in the underworld. You spend your time listening to Bach, playing God at school and covertly working for your stepfather, a ruthless financial heavyweight. This idyllic existence is broken when two individuals appear in the city - a beautiful girl named Usami Haru with hair you could get lost in for days, and a powerful international gangster known only as "Maou". Almost without delay, the two begin a deadly cat-and-mouse game, bringing you and your friends into the crossfire. Plotting, political intrigue and layer upon layer of interlocking traps are the weapons in this epic battle of wits. Characters Protagonist Azai Kyousuke (Samejima Kyousuke) The adoptive son of a yakuza boss, he puts up a "man of wealth and taste" playboy facade in order to maintain a specific distance from his classmates. He has a strong belief in the importance of money. Living alone in an apartment, he helps his father with work and seeks to save money to pay off a debt. He has some problems with memory loss and loves classical music. Antagonist "Maou" A dangerous and elusive criminal manipulator who uses young people in his schemes. He has a connection to Usami Haru and becomes engaged with her in what he calls a game. He is secretly associated with the powerful Sannou Corporation. His face is unknown. Heroines Azai Kanon Kyousuke's adoptive sister, and the daughter of Azai Gonzou. She's very fond of her brother. She's dedicated to figure skating and is aiming for the Olympics, with her mother guiding her. She calls herself Non-chan when she's in a good mood. Miwa Tsubaki Kyousuke's classmate, an innocently naive girl who puts others before herself. She writes about her life in the diary she always carries around. She lives with her family in the Eastern District, a rural part of the city. Shiratori Mizuha The daughter of the school director, and a girl who's cold toward Kyousuke. A top student without many friends, perceived by her classmates as having an attitude problem. Usami Haru A girl who transferred into Kyousuke's class. Although eccentric, she's an extremely skilled detective who came to the city in pursuit of Maou. She comes to rely on Kyousuke in her investigations while also imagining that he could be Maou. Side characters Aizawa Eiichi A friend Kyousuke plays around with at school to relieve stress. A bit of an idiot, he acts innocent around others but goes on vulgar, chauvinistic rants when chatting with Kyousuke. He claims he pretends to be cute to reel in girls, but his strong interests in sweets and style are real. Azai Gonzou Kyousuke's adoptive father, a fearsome and cruel yakuza boss called the Beast. He owns several corporations he uses to run his illegal operations, most prominently the Azai Group. He finances his daughter Kanon's figure skating career. Also, looks nothing like Rider from Fate/Zero, not at all. Tokita Yuki An old friend of Haru who comes to the city. Her foster father is a respected police detective, and she is very skilled in negotiation and has studied criminal psychology. She often amuses herself by putting that skill in manipulating others to use on the people around her.